Rhys Williams
History Relationship with Gwen Rhys and Gwen met in college, Rhys fancied her as soon as he saw her because of her nice personality and her good looks. Rhys often made jokes during the stupidest time, Gwen referred to this as "Rhysing around". (TW: Adam) Rhys was a transport manager for Harwood's Haulage. Before she dated Rhys, Gwen was going out with someone named Bruce. Profiling Gwen's personality, Owen opined that Gwen simply "settled" for Rhys. (WEB: torchwood.org.uk) Rhys showed increasing irritation with Gwen's evasiveness and long hours. Gwen broke off an engagement to go bowling with him in order to answer an urgent call to investigate a meteorite fall with the team. (TW: Day One) He and Gwen had a slight argument when she missed dinner due to her work at Torchwood, Gwen used the Ghost Machine to relive happy memories of the time when the two had a close relationship. (TW: Ghost Machine). Rhys becomes angry with Gwen when he discovered that she has been lying to him about the nature of Emma-Louise Cowell, who she had taken in as part of her Torchwood work. He stated displeasure at Gwen's ease and readiness to lie to him. (TW: Out of Time) Unknown to Rhys, Gwen had a brief sexually charged encounter with the alien which had possessed Carys Fletcher (TW: Day One) and had established a sexual relationship with Owen Harper to help herself deal with her two lives at home and at work. (TW: Countrycide). She confessed the affair to him but also slipped Rhys retcon so he would not remember her confession. (TW: Combat) Rhys at first knew nothing of Torchwood, believing that Gwen worked in "Special Ops", but he later found out about Torchwood. Jack demanded he be retconned, but Gwen refused. (TW: Meat) He used the singularity scalpel when it was shown to him by Owen Harper. (TW: Something Borrowed) Death and Resurrection As part of a strategy designed to manipulate the Torchwood 3 team into opening the Cardiff rift, Bilis Manger transferred to Gwen a vision of Rhys living stabbed to death on the floor of their apartment. Following this, Gwen used a stun gun on him and transferred him unconscious to a holding cell in the Hub. There, Manger freed him and then stabbed Rhys to death himself. When the Torchwood 3 opened the Cardiff rift, Rhys vanished from the table in the autopsy room and re-appeared alive back at his apartment. (TW: End of Days) Finding Torchwood One of Rhys's company's lorries crashed and Torchwood investigated, finding that an alien meat was in the lorry. Gwen became suspicious of it and Rhys became suspicious of Gwen and he followed Torchwood to a factory where the meat was being processed and found out that Torchwood did work with aliens. He argued with Gwen over this but he soon got over the argument and occasionally helped Torchwood. (TW: Meat) A few weeks later he got married to Gwen, but she had been impreganated by a Nostrovite who were trying to raise there young via Gwen. Jack killed the mother and Rhys terminated the baby by getting rid of the embryo inside her with the use of the Singularity Scalpel. (TW: Something Borrowed) He saved the team from a warehouse explosion set by Captain John Hart and helped save Cardiff when Weevils took to the streets. (TW: Fragments/ '''Exit Wounds)' Children of Earth Rhys went on the run with Gwen when the Government targeted Torchwood, and threatened to release information on the Government about giving the 456 Human children. He then went with Gwen to Rhiannon Davies' home, where he helped saved her children. (TW: ''Children of Earth) Alternate Timeline When Donna Noble turned right and never met the Doctor, Gwen died during the Sontaran invasion. Rhys wasn't onboard the Sontaran ship, and lived out an unhappy existance in Cardiff without her. (DW: Turn Left) Williams, Rhys